


never a monster you couldn't love

by Goodnight Moon (MythologicalHoe)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Autism Spectrum, Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Rey (Star Wars), Rey is On the Autism Spectrum But Isn't Diagnosed because it's the 1920s, Slow Burn, i don't know if this one is going to have a happy ending so be warned i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/Goodnight%20Moon
Summary: Rey came to Hogwarts the year after Kylo had been sorted into Slytherin. He remembered that because she didn’t look like the others when she was getting sorted into a house. She was so small, and she wasn’t like the others, looking away from everyone else and staring up at the flags above everyone’s house.She got sorted into Hufflepuff, and they welcomed her willingly, but she looked a little more than uncomfortable when they would hug her. Something told Kylo that she was going to be interesting, to say the least, and he wanted to meet her. It was just a matter of finding out how to talk to her. He was smart enough to know that  approaching her the normal way would probably result in her not liking him in the least bit.It was kind of hard not to introduce himself sooner, because Rey excelled in her classes to the point where she was doing classes with his year within a month of her first year here. He was presented with his first chance to talk to her when Christmas came around and everyone was packing but her. She was inside one of the parts of the castle that people only found if they snuck around at night to find it. He had come up the stairs because he wanted to put off packing to go back to his parents.





	1. slytherin and hufflepuff

**_Hogwarts, Where It Began_ **

 

Rey came to Hogwarts the year after Kylo had been sorted into Slytherin. He remembered that because she didn’t  look like the others when she was getting sorted into a house. She was so small, and she wasn’t like the others, looking away from everyone else and staring up at the flags above everyone’s house. 

She got sorted into Hufflepuff, and they welcomed her willingly, but she looked a little more than uncomfortable when they would hug her. Something told Kylo that she was going to be interesting, to say the least, and he wanted to meet her. It was just a matter of finding out how to talk to her. He was smart enough to know that  approaching her the normal way would probably result in her not liking him in the least bit. 

It was kind of hard not to introduce himself sooner, because Rey excelled in her classes to the point where she was doing classes with his year within a month of her first year here. He was presented with his first chance to talk to her when Christmas came around and everyone was packing but her. She was inside one of the parts of the castle that people only found if they snuck around at night to find it. He had come up the stairs because he wanted to put off packing to go back to his parents. 

She was up there, surrounded by little terrariums and nests with little creatures in them. Rey didn’t pay attention to the fact that he was right there until one of the Bowtruckles that she was taking care of ran up her sleeve and got on her shoulder, making a hissing noise at him. She looked up to see him, but she didn’t look him in the eye. “Oh, hello. Sorry, were you standing there for a while?” 

“No,” He said, “it’s fine.” He kneeled down next to her and smiled, not making any moves to get much closer to her. He could tell that this was a comfortable distance from Rey. Rey was so consumed with caring for these small creatures that she didn’t pay much attention to him at all, but that was okay. 

“My name is Kylo,” He told her. It wasn’t Kylo. But everyone indulged him in calling him the name that he wanted to be called by. Rey nodded, when he told her his name. 

“I know,” Rey said. “Rey,” 

“I know.” He told her. 

“What are you doing up here?” She asked him. “Aren’t you supposed to be packing to go back to you family for Christmas?”  Rey asked him. 

“Yeah,” 

“Then why aren’t you.” 

“I guess I’m just sort of delaying the inevitable. I don’t really want to go back, I guess.” Rey nodded, like she understood, looking at the little terrariums of octopus like creatures that she was taking care of. 

“And why’s that?” He didn’t know why he was telling her this. The two of them had just met. 

“I don’t know. My parents are just a lot some times and I know they love me but they’re just a lot to be around.” 

Rey nodded, “That makes sense.” She told him. She moved a little and Kylo could see a small baby raven that looked like it had just hatched recently, “but at least you have parents. You should be grateful for that.” She had a point. “It’s okay that I don’t have parents though.” She said. “Because I have to stay here and take care of her.” The baby raven looked half asleep. “She was injured and going to die when I found her.” 

“Well I’m glad you found her then,” Rey smiled, and actually looked up at Kylo then. Something told him that that was actually big for her.

“I made one of my professors mad the other day. Professor Tarkin. He said some beasts were just too evil to be cared for and I told him that he was wrong. No beast is evil. If they lash out they may just be hurt or lost.” 

There was something so heartbreakingly naive and innocent about that statement. “I never thought about it like that before.” 

“It’s that way for most humans too you know. At least, that’s what I think. Humans scare me a little though. They’re so loud when they don’t need to be.” 

“Yeah, especially Professor Krennic.” The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher was an asshole, and both Rey and Kylo had him as the same teacher. Kylo excelled in that class but Rey was known for skipping. 

“He nearly made me cry the other day. I told him I didn’t want to learn how to fight and he said he’d fail me if I didn’t.” 

“That’s not nice at all. He’s the worst professor here. I don’t think he even knows half the stuff he’s supposed to teach us.” 

“Yeah,” Rey muttered, picking up the baby raven and giving it a little peck on it’s beak before setting it back down, “I told him that if he brought me sweets for Christmas I would learn how to fight without complaint for the rest of year. I just don’t like hurting people though.” 

“I can see that,” Kylo said, “You seem more of the helping kind.” He shifted a little bit uncomfortably. He didn’t know that they would enter this deep of a conversation so soon, and Kylo thought Rey was just waiting for someone to talk to. Maybe he had been waiting for the same thing. “If you want I could bring you back some sweets. Not as an incentive or anything though. Just like, if you’d like.” 

Rey’s eyes lit up and Kylo was sure that he had just witnessed the most beautiful event in the world. “Would you? I keep seeing all these kids trying these new butterscotch coated chocolates and I always wanted to try a box but I can’t afford it.” 

“Of course,” Kylo said. He found that it was time to leave soon, but he didn’t want to leave Rey. “Of course I will.” 

* * *

  
  


**_London, 1920_ **

Rey was the type of person that didn’t mean to get in trouble but most certainly got in a lot of trouble. She had done a lot of stuff in New York that had gotten her banned from international travel even though it really wasn’t her fault. No one in the Ministry would listen to her though and she couldn’t say she really blamed them but she still wasn’t thrilled about the fact that they did that. She had resorted to raising her creatures in a magical part of her apartment that was ever expanding. 

There Finn helped her with feeding her animals and cleaned when Rey forgot to, (which was something she forgot to do a lot, but that was okay because Rey always offered Finn most of her paycheck),  and the two of them spent most of their days chatting. Sometimes she would go to dinner with Rose and Paige and they asked her why she hadn’t obliviated Finn yet, and she would never have an answer. 

Her days were full as of late. She had written a book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Volume One. She was pretty sure that no one would read it or be interested in them whatsoever, but she still had it published and put out there. It was something she was passionate about after all. 

The only thing that was missing was him. Kylo Ren. She hadn’t talked to him since he had graduated from Hogwarts, four years ago. She wondered how he was, but then decided that maybe she should just forget about him. He probably didn’t want to see her. He was an auror now and most of the aurors in the Ministry weren’t the biggest fans of her. Especially after New York.

That was okay because she reciprocated the feeling. Plus, Kylo was mature and an adult and pragmatic when they last talked, and Rey was far from that. She knew that too. He was probably too grown up to hang around her anymore. Didn’t have enough patience. That was okay. She wanted it to be okay to her, because she really did want the best for him. She just 

wished that he would send her a letter once and a while. 

* * *

  
  


“Are you insane, Ren?” Hux spat from across the room. “There is no way we are restoring that girl’s travel. She nearly destroyed New York.” Kylo had an ear splitting headache from listening to everyone bicker. 

“Not without a price,” Krennic was old as balls. Kylo didn’t know why he even bothered becoming an auror after he was a professor when he was already old as balls. “We need her monsters, to fight Snoke. The terrorist’s coming up and we know that sooner or later he’s going to make a big threat.” 

“She’s not going to give those things up,” Kylo told everyone. “Even for the ability to travel internationally like she wants to.” 

“Well then, we’re not giving her back her passport.” 

This was going to be a long night. This argument lasted four hours and Kylo ended up being late for tea with his mother and father. His mom tutted disapprovingly when she saw him at the door. “Sorry,” He said, “I ran here.” 

“Come in.” She said. “Your tea’s going to get cold.” Kylo refrained from saying that she was a witch and could heat up the tea just as easily as she had when she was making it and went to the tea room where her father was waiting for her. They sat there and sipped tea in silence before Leia said, “So, Ben, how’s life.” 

Leia knew perfectly how his life was going. Slow. “It’s going.” He said. “A lot of heated debate at the Ministry but not much else.” 

“Oh,” Leia said. “About Rey?” 

“Stop reading my mind.” He winced. 

“How is she by the way? Have you talked to her?” 

“No,” He said, “I uh, we haven’t talked in a long time.” Han could clearly tell that he looked uncomfortable. 

“Leia, perhaps we don’t do this now.” He told her. “He’s had a busy day and we shouldn’t grill him on his social life.” Kylo silently thanked his father for that, but he knew that wasn’t enough to stop his mother. 

“Then what is the right time?” She asked. “That girl was the only friend he ever had and he hasn’t talked to her in four years for no reason.” 

“Rey hates aurors,” Kylo told her, “she really hates aurors. She hates anyone that has jobs that includes any kind of violence and I don’t blame her but I don’t think she would would be very thrilled at the career that I had chosen to go into.” 

“How do you know that she would hate you though? Rey is a girl that struck me as someone that had little to no hate in her heart. You need to reconnect with her. God knows we both know that your social life is lacking.” 

“Mom.” 

“Sorry, honey. Just telling you the truth.” 

“Yeah, well I got it.” 

* * *

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

 

Kylo ended up getting Rey a scarf and a box of chocolates. He met her in the same place after classes that he had the first time he met her. “Hey,” He said. He was a little more than nervous to give her these things, but he did. “I noticed that you didn’t have a scarf and it’s really really cold up here and I just didn’t want you to catch a cold.” It was really soft, with a bunch of little birds embroidered on it. It just screamed Rey when he picked it up. 

It even had pockets that Rey could stick her hands in, but Kylo had a sneaking suspicion she would have little creatures in. “This is so soft.” She seemed so enraptured in it’s softness and not really focused on Kylo, but that was okay.

“You like it?” 

“Yeah,” She said. “No one’s ever given me presents before, thank you.” 

That was the beginning of their friendship. Kylo wished it had stayed that way. 


	2. the ministry

Rey wished that she didn’t have to do this. The Ministry was a place that she was a little more than uncomfortable being in, but Rose agreed to come with her and she appreciated that. “You’re going to be okay,” Rose told her. “It’ll be fast. They’ll either tell you yes or no and you just have to accept the answer.” Rose had been through this before. She had had her passport denied because of Finn. He used to be in Snoke’s crew, but had gotten out when he realised how wrong it was. She had taken him in, but after a strong vetting they had given her her passport back.

 

“There’s going to be a lot of people.”

 

“No,” Rose said, “don’t think about that. All you need to do is go in there and listen to what they say and I’ll be out here waiting for you. You’ll be fine. I promise.” Rey took that to heart when she went into the room that they had told her to be at. She was already nervous when she went in, but then she saw him. Her breath caught when she made brief eye contact with Kylo.

 

Rey sat down on the opposite side of the table. Krennic, Kylo, and a redhead that looked vaguely familiar were all on the opposite side of the table. “Hello, Rey I hope you’re doing well.” She hadn’t heard Kylo’s voice in four years, and part of her wanted to be happy that she was finally seeing him again, but she really didn’t like the circumstances in which she was seeing him. “We are here to discuss the nature of your passport.” Kylo said.

 

“Why do you want your passport renewed?” The redhead asked. His tone was harsh and too loud and Rey really didn’t like it. She flinched a little before opening her mouth to speak.

 

“Because I want to travel abroad.”

 

“You almost destroyed half on New York,”

 

“Actually I didn—”

 

“Don’t argue.” Krennic interrupted her. Rey wasn’t looking at anyone. Just looking at the icy pool of water in the middle of the table. Kylo started to speak again.

 

“Rey, we can give you your passport back but for a price.” Something told Rey that she really wouldn’t like whatever he was going to tell her. Rey sighed, leaning back in her chair. She still wasn’t looking at anyone.

* * *

 

“Look at us when we talk to you child,”

 

“Don’t do that,” Kylo hissed at Krennic. Krennic stared at him, appalled that Kylo told him to do something at all. He turned back to Rey, who still wasn’t looking at any of them. She looked like she just wanted to leave, and Kylo really didn’t blame her. “They want you to join the Ministry as an auror.”  
She went rigid. She must really hate him. “No,” She said.

 

“Now come on, child. You aren’t seeing the pro—”

 

“Absolutely not.” Rey ran out of the room without bidding anyone goodbye and left everyone in shock. Kylo bit his lip as he saw everyone’s gaze fell on him. He got up and bid everyone a goodbye before following Rey. She was walking down the hallway when Kylo started to call after her.

 

“Rey! Rey! Wait.” She actually did wait up for him, which was a lot more than Kylo expected.

 

“I’m not going to join the aurors so please don’t try and persuade me to do so.”

* * *

 

Rey was in fourth year and Kylo was in fifth when the Goblet of Fire had come to the school. Kylo had of course been impulsive enough to enter the contest, to make his parents proud, but he noticed that it was much to Rey’s dismay when he did that. “You haven’t talked to me all day.” He said when the two of them walked from Divination together. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You shouldn’t have entered.” She told him. “You could get hurt really bad.” The bowtruckle that she often kept in the pocket of her robe had clambered up to her shoulder. “Fighting could get you badly injured.”

 

“I don’t even know if the Goblet will pick me,” He told her, “so you shouldn’t worry yet, okay?”

 

“Still—”

 

“I will be fine. I promise.” Rey looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

 

“You mean a lot to me, you know?”

 

“You mean a lot to me too, Rey.” He smiled, trying to reassure her, even though he doubted it really worked. “Now come on, let’s go to the library and study.”

 

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Kylo said, Rey tried not to be angry at the fact that he was accusing her of not reacting clearly when he hadn’t talked to her in two years. “I didn’t want this to be the price either but it was. But it wouldn’t be so bad. We’d be working to stop bad guys, together.”

 

“No,” Rey said, she wouldn’t look at him. Kylo remembered the days when she actually made eye contact to him with ease. That was his fault though. He was terrible at keeping up with people. “I am not joining the aurors.” The way she said it came out more harsh than she was trying to make it.

 

“Would working with me be so bad?”

 

“Don’t use working with you as an incentive when you haven’t talked to me for years.” She hissed. “Really, it’s like you don’t even care about me anymore and just need a favor. You know I hate fighting and desk work and you know I’m not going to do it.”

 

She was right to call him out. “You’re right. Somewhat right, at least. I’m shit at keeping up with people but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you Rey, because I really do. It’s just that — after I became an auror I didn’t think that you would want to talk to me.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“Well you’re not really a fan of aurors and you’ve written multiple essays against the Ministry of Magic.” Rey bit her lip.

 

“Doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t want to talk to you.” She said. “Although I understand that I’m not the most mature person and you would want to be around.”

 

“No no, it wasn’t about you at all. It really wasn’t.” She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time.

 

“Good.”

 

“Are we okay now?”

 

“Yes,” She nodded. She was actually smiling. “As long as you know that I’m not going to be an auror.” Rey said.

 

“Yeah,” He said. “Of course.” He scratched the back of his head. “Um, do you want to go out for lunch? To catch up I mean.”

 

“Are you free?” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said.

 

“Sure,” She told him. “That should be okay.”


	3. Reunion

Rey and Kylo went to get lunch, the two of them eating outside. It was a sunny day today, and the light came down through the awning and made Rey look like she was bathed in sunlight. Kylo liked that.

He wasn’t exactly sure if she liked this reunion though. She wasn’t making eye contact with him. He knew that that was hard for her, but still… She used to be able to do it if it was with him. “So,” He said, “I’m really bad at smalltalk.” She nodded and chewed at her salad.

“It’s okay, I am too.”

“Life’s been chaotic for you, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” She said, “but I like it. I really liked traveling and getting to find new creatures and give them a home.” He felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that she was confined to the country at the moment.

He would try and work more on her passport, but he doubted that the people he worked with would change their mind. “What about you?” She asked. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“Mostly paperwork,” He said, “believe it or not being an auror’s not all that exciting more of the time.”

“I don’t like deskwork.”

“I know,” He said.

“Sitting still is hard sometimes,”

* * *

 

Rey was getting yelled at by Krennic and he was having none of it. “Will you sit still child, and stop tapping your leg?” Kylo didn’t remember everything that happened, but he knew that he interrupted, told Krennic that he should leave Rey alone.

When that didn’t help, Kylo stood up, and the next thing that Kylo remembered is that Krennic was cast across the room and one of his shelves broke to the ground. Luckily there was nothing important broke.

He could’ve gotten expelled for that, but he got detention instead. Rey was there when he got out. “It’s almost curfew.” He said. “You could’ve gotten in trouble waiting for me,”

“I—I felt bad.” She said. “I got you in trouble,”

“No, I got myself in trouble.” He told her. “And besides Krennic deserved it anyways.” Rey shook her head and got up from her seat on the bench. The two of them started to walk back to the staircase.

“I’ll walk you back to Slytherin headquarters.” She said.

“No,” He said, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s the least I can do,”

“What if you get caught by a Prefect?”

“Does it really matter?”

“I don’t want you to serve detention because of me. You have a perfect record. I’ll walk you back to Hufflepuff headquarters. Besides, I could have someone distract me about the Goblet tomorrow.” Rey nodded and the two of them kept working.

“I want to live somewhere with a lot of nature and different creatures,” She told him, “somewhere quiet. Where people don’t yell and the air is clean. Maybe in a forest.” Her eyes drifted up to him. “That probably sounds stupid.”

“No,” Kylo told her, “it’s not stupid. It sounds really nice actually.”

“I just want to be out in the wild and not sit still.”

* * *

 

“Yeah,” Kylo nodded. “I remember that. I’m glad that you’re doing something where you don’t have to sit still a lot.” Rey smiled when he said that, and they made eye contact again. It was almost like she was getting as comfortable with him as she used to be.

“I’m sorry,” She told him.

“About what?”

“About the fact that I’m so bad at small talk. Amongst other things.”

“Well considering that I didn’t talk to you for so long, I would think that it’s okay. I’m not that good at talking either.” Rey took a bite of her food and looked off to the side again, and then to her watch.

“Oh no,”

“What?”

“I have to go back home.” She said. “Some of my creatures feeding time is about in twenty minutes.” Kylo felt his heart drop a little bit. She was starting to pack up and grab her briefcase when she looked to him and said, “Would you like to see my creatures?”

“Yes.” He said. “I’d love that.” The two of them walked together for a few blocks before they were met by a small apartment that looked like it would’ve been impossible for Rey to keep all the creatures that she wanted in it.

But then they went down into the basement, and the world seemed to change and warp around them, making an area that had a habitat far and wide for all the creatures that she had collected.

“Don’t touch anything,” She said.

* * *

 

The Goblet called Rey’s name.

She wasn’t even allowed to enter her name in the cup, and yet it called her name. “No,” Kylo hissed in that moment. Rey stood there, more confused than anything. Rey blinked, and then turned.

“What just happened?” She asked.

“I—” Luke Skywalker, the head professor of the school, came rushing in with a few others.

“ _Rey, Rey, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire_?” She shook her head no.

“There’s no way she could put her name in.” Kylo turned in front of his uncle, putting Rey behind him. “She’s under the age limit.” There was no way for her to quit either.

“Did you get someone else to put your name in?”

“No!” She shouted.

“Rey, calm down.” Luke told her.

“We’ll figure this out,” Kylo told her. That, evidently, wasn’t enough for her to calm down. She started hyperventilating, and in the next breath she collapsed to the ground. Some of the students giggled and laughed and Kylo swore it took everything in him not to kill those assholes.

Ben Kenobi, his namesake and the nurse at the school, came forward and performed a spell on her. She woke up and he escorted her to the infirmary. Kylo was going to follow them, but Luke stopped him.

“We need to talk.” He said.

“Why?”

“You didn’t put her name in the Goblet, did you?”

“Why would I do that? Rey hates fighting. Now let me go make sure she’s okay. Please.” Kylo pushed past Luke and started to catch up with Kenobi and Rey.


	4. Biscuits For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short filler update, next update will be plot

Rey hadn’t changed since she had last talked to Kylo, and Kylo liked that. It was like being transported back to a time when he was happier, when he could be comforted by the innocence that she had around her. He couldn’t do that before. 

 

Rey was so delighted in showing him her creatures while feeding them that she was beaming. She told him every one of their names and Kylo wasn’t sure that he would be able to remember all of them but he knew that he would try his hardest. When she was done feeding all of them she asked, “Do you want some tea or do you think that you should be going?” If Kylo was being honest, he really didn’t want to go, but he knew that he should be getting back to work soon. 

 

“I have to get back to work,” He told her. He watched her face fall and he felt bad again. He didn’t want her to be disappointed. “But we should set a date to meet again and talk. If that would be good to you.” 

 

“I would love that.” Rey’s eyes shone when he said that. “I’m free whenever,” She told him. “So just come along here, don’t be a stranger. Please,” He nodded, he would hold himself to it this time. 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to participate in the Goblet of Fire,” Rey told Kylo. Kylo scrunched his face up. He didn’t know what to tell her. He could see her face contort, trying to figure out what she was feeling. Kylo felt bad for her, to say the least. He would take her place in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t do that. The rules didn’t work that way. “There’s always something that involves hurting animals or fighting and I don’t like doing that stuff. I don’t like a lot of people watching what I’m doing either, and I don’t — “ 

 

“Rey, all you’re doing at this point is stressing yourself out.” He told her. “I can help you with everything that you’ve got to do.” He was trying to make everything better, but he wasn’t sure that he was helping very much at this point. “I’m with you until the end of the line, you know that right?” 

 

* * *

 

Rey was tired by the end of the day. She had talked to people a lot more than she normally did and she was ready to go to bed now. She sat down on her bed, thinking about the day and how everything had gone down. She started to feel extremely happy, seeing the friend that she hadn’t seen in a long time and getting to know for a fact that he didn’t hate her like her brain had told her he did. 

 

Kylo looked good, although he looked sadder, a little bit thinner, like he hadn’t gotten that much sleep. Rey thought it was probably just a hard and stressful job working on him in adverse ways. Maybe Rey could help him. Maybe she could make him feel better, be more of himself again. She would have to try.

* * *

 

  
Kylo was meeting with his parents again. “So, how did the meet with Rey go?” He forgot that he had briefly mentioned that to his mother. She seemed to remember it, his father could have cared less.  

 

 

“It went well,” He told her. He stirred his tea absentmindedly as he remembered the bird like creatures that were in Rey’s emporium of different animals. “Really well. Better than I thought it would.” 

 

“That’s great,” Leia actually refrained from telling him I told you so. “How do you think that she took it?” 

 

“At first,” Kylo set his tea down, “she was apprehensive. Which I get because we hadn’t talked in a long time. But we talked and had a good time.” He remembered all the times where Rey’s personality would just shine through and make his day even better than it already was. 

 

“Are you going to bring her here sometime soon?” 

 

“I don’t know, that’s up to her.” Leia nodded. She knew from first hand experience that it was difficult for Rey to do things that required her being social with others, but she was extremely proud of her when she did such things. “I’m really going to try this time.” Kylo told his mother. “To keep in touch with her. Call it my belated New Years Resolution.” 

 

“That’s good,” Leia said, “I’m proud of you. Aren’t you proud of him, Han?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m proud of you too, kid.” Kylo rolled his eyes and his mother smiled. 

 

“You should probably get going to work. It’s starting to get late.” Leia told him. She was right. So Kylo headed off to work that day and the next, and finally when he was off he stopped by Rey’s again and knocked on the door. He felt a little bit of anxiety in his stomach as he knocked on the door. 

* * *

 

 

The first trial of the Goblet of Fire ended up being underwater, which Kylo hated. Rey wasn’t much of a strong swimmer, but there wasn’t much he could do to help her. He didn’t remember the week that well. He fainted one minute, and then the next he was being dragged up to the surface by Rey, who had taken a gillyweed potion. She had his arm over her shoulder and something else in the other arm. She got to the surface first, something that Kylo wouldn’t expect of her. The crowd cheered, and Rey frowned. She didn’t like loud noises, especially the ones around her right now. She and Kylo had towels wrapped around them as everyone else started to come up, some of them had their friends but none of had the egg that Rey had. She didn’t really care about getting first place, she just kept staring at Kylo. 

 

“Are you okay?” She whispered. 

 

“Yeah,” He coughed a few times and winced as he talked. “I’ll be fine.” 

* * *

 

Someone who wasn’t Rey opened the door. She was a cute, kind girl with jet black hair and big and bright round brown eyes. “Hello, I’m Rose. You must be Kylo?” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” That came out of Kylo’s mouth weird. He hated being as awkward he was. “Is uh — Rey here?” 

 

“Yes,” Rose said, “she’s with her creatures right now. You want to come in? She’ll be done in a second.” He came in, feeling a little bit awkward with another person there. It wasn’t anything against the girl, she seemed nice enough. It was more his fault, and the occasional social anxiety that he suffered from. It seemed that just as soon as he had sat down and Rose had started talking to him, Rey came up from checking on her animals. 

 

“Oh, Kylo?” Her eyes seemed brighter when she looked at him right in the face. Rose looked between them and then mumbled something about going home to check on her sister, Paige. She left shortly after. “I hope that Rose wasn’t too much trouble.” Rey said when Rose was gone. “She’s a great friend and assistant but sometimes she talks too much, or maybe it’s just me. I don’t know, maybe it’s just me.” Kylo could see her hands shake a little as she went to her kitchen. 

 

“Are you hungry? I can prepare you something. I have some things to make biscuits if you want.” 

 

“I can help you,” Kylo got up. He didn’t expect for the both of them to end up baking, but he was glad that he did help her. It turned out that Rey didn’t know too much about baking in the first place. But she seemed rather focused when Kylo would tell her what to do and she would do it well. After awhile they stopped and waited for the biscuits to cool down. 

 

“Thank you,” She told him. 

 

“No problem.” 

 

“I like working with you,” 

 

“I like working with you too.” Kylo smiled. They talked a little bit and Rey broke out the jam for the biscuits. The rest of the day was a bit quiet, but Kylo liked that. They just sort of existed, next to each other. And Kylo didn’t need words to communicate with Rey. He had forgotten about the sort of language that had just existed between them. He was sure she appreciated how quiet it was too. 


End file.
